More Than Just Friends
by yuki-chan25
Summary: They were childhood friends but got separated... When they meet again, she noticed he turned cold but can still see through his mask. And with that his old feelings for her starts to surface back again. The story gets better later. Please read & review:D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't think that Sesshoumaru is acting a bit out of character ok! He was young and he didn't hide behind his mask of indifference... at least in my story :D And... Sesshoumaru's mom died while giving birth to him. Just telling ya people so that you won't get confused :D

Ages: Kagome-17 years old

Inuyasha-17 years old

Sango-17 years old

Miroku-17 years old

Sesshoumaru-20 years old

Legend:in_ italic- _usually flashbacks

Chapter 1: Reminiscence

"You can never catch me! You're too slow!" the boy with silver hair and golden orbs teased at his close friend. While she was trying to catch her friend she said "No fair! You're using your demon speed!" she attempted to catch him but just stumbled on a tree's root. "Ow!" she screamed in pain. Then in a flash she imediately saw Sesshoumaru kneeling beside her and looking at her knees. "Are you ok Kagome-chan?" he asked Kagome with a hint of worry in his voice. "Umm... yeah but my knees hurt." Kagome said tears starting to form around her beautiful saphire orbs."That is because you are so clumsy" he teased her. But before she could even think of a comeback she saw Sesshoumaru turning his back on her. "Climb on my back so that I can carry you to the house" he said calmly. "But-" she was cut off when Sesshoumaru said "Now" in a commanding voice. She sheepishly climbed on his back and they went towards the house. When they reached the house he gently lay Kagome on the couch and went to get the first aid kit. When he came back he treated her wounded knee right away. He was so careful not to hurt her.

'That was so long time ago... I can't even believe I remember that event. I was just 5 years old and he was 8 years old. I wonder what happened to Sesshoumaru. We got separated when I was 13 because they moved to another place. At first he sent me letters and calls me once in awhile but suddenly he stopped our communication. I tried to call him myself but it seemed that they changed their number. Inuyasha came back after three years though. I never found the courage to ask him what happened to Sesshoumaru. Why he stopped calling or writing. Now it has been four long and excruciating years since we last saw each other.' Kagome blushed at her thoughts. Suddenly she was dragged out of her thoughts when her teacher called her. " Ms. Higurashi. Are you listening to me? You seem to be lost in your thoughts." Ms. Makoto, her chemistry teacher told her. Ms. Makoto was a really nice and understanding teacher. ' I am so lucky to have a nice chemistry teacher... at least it won't make the subject more awful' Kagome thought. "Would you mind telling the whole class what the answer of number 7 is? Ms. Higurashi?" Ms. Makoto repeated. "Oh! I'm sorry Miss! I was just pondering what the answer to the question is." Kagome laughed nervously. "Hmm... an atom acquires a net electrical charge when it loses or gains 1 or more electrons." Kagome said. "Very good Ms. Higurashi. At least you understand the lesson even if you are daydreaming." Ms. Makoto said making Kagome blush because of embarrassment. After 10 minutes, which felt like an hour... the bell finally rang! Everyone was now dismissed! Chemistry was the last horrible subject for the day here in Tokyo University.

Everyone hurriedly packed their things and went outside... well actually ran outside. "Yeah! We're free! I can't believe it! It's just like our 1st month being first Year College and it's so HARD! Well at least it' already the last day of school for this week! Don't ya just love fridays! a teenager just like Kagome told her. "Uh-huh! Even the library sounds like a much more fun place than the chemistry lab! Kagome said sarcastically. So what are you planning to do later Sango?" "Um... nothing really. Hey! maybe we could go out together with the others. We could hang out at the mall!" Sango said. "Great idea! So can you call Miroku and I'll tell Inuyasha" Kagome said happily. "I heard my name... what were you talking about anyway?" the pervert inched closer and closer to Sango. And then a loud smack was heard though the whole school. Though nobody stared at them. By now they were already used to their perverted schoolmate being treated like this ALL the time, so it was quite normal to hear that kind of sound. "You never learn do ya!" the half-demon screamed at Miroku's poor ear. "You know I'm not deaf Inuyasha" the pervert retorted. You could see the up coming arguement like crystal until Kagome stopped it. "Come on! Will you two just stop it!" she bit out. The two guys just kept silent. After the 'show' and careful planning. "So we'll meet at the mall around 4:00 ok? At our usual hang out place" Kagome said "Yeah" the rest said in unison. "Bye guys! See ya later" Kagome said while walking away. Soon the rest of them went in different directions to go home.

When Kagome reached her house, she ran upstairs right away. Nobody was home. Souta was with his friend Shippo right now and Mrs. Higurashi was working right now at their _little _restaurant. If thats what you call a famous restaurant which is usually packed with people around... hmm... all the time! Anyway she went up her room and quickly went in the bathroom. She took a shower and then changed into a red tank top that has a drawing of an old run down building ang says "Stupid Factory... where boys are made" (peace to you **GUYS**!) with ordinary jeans. She went downstairs and decided to watch tv because it was still 2:00. She kept changing the channels... there was nothing to watch. "Ah-ha! I'll just watch the DVDs I borrowed from Sango" Kagome said to herself. After picking a nice movie to watch, she went to the kitchen to get chips and pop corn. Then she hurriedly went to the couch and sat there. She watched the latest Samurai X DVD the one about Kenji. Her eyes were glued on the screen until her cellphone rang. "Grr! just when the story gets better!" Kagome said. "Hello?" she said a little irritated. "KAGOME! Where are you! Do you know what time it is? It's already 4:15!" a fuming Sango said. "OH! Sorry! I was watching Samurai X! You know me when I start to watch something I like... I forget everything else" Kagome laughed nervously. "Yeah, yeah just hurry up!" Sango, who is now a bit more calm said while Kagome was busy turning of the DVD player and tv. "Okay! Bye" Kagome said as she rushed out the house.

When she finally arrived at the mall her friends were already getting edgy. Namely Sango. "What took you so long!" she said. "Sorry Sango-chan! I missed the train and had to wait for awhile. "Ok, I'll let this slip. But next time you're late, I'll leave you!" Sango teased. "So let's go but where exactly?" Kagome sounded so eager to start roaming around the mall. "Let's go shopping!" Sango squealed. "Hey! There's no way I'm going shopping! And what do you exactly mean 'Stupid Factory where boys are made' huh!" Inuyasha said while gnashing his teeth and pointing at her shirt at the same time. "It's just a design Inuyasha! Don't take it seriously!" Kagome said. The reply she recieved was only a "Feh". "Fine! You guys can go on your own and we can go on our own." Sango said. "Sure! Let's go Miroku!" Inuyasha said while grabing him. "But... I wanna go with..." his lecherous hand trying to touch Sango... somewhere... but never reached it's destination. "Keep your hands AWAY from ME!" Sango yelled while giving Miroku a good beating. "Like I said. He never learns" Inuyash said while saving Miroku from more bruises.

After roaming around window shopping... the girls found a small jewelry shop. "Hey Kagome! Let's go inside!" Sango said eying Kagome's bracelet . "You have got to change that bracelet of yours! You've been wearing that since... since... as long as I can remember!" she said while pulling her inside the store. "You are so exaggerating and there is now way I'm gonna change this bracelet Sango!" Kagome said a bit irritated. "Calm down Kagome. I know you won't change that. Heck! You won't even let anyone touch it! But it what if you find something you like." Sango tried to calm down her friend. "I'm sure I won't find anything I like!" she was being stubborn. "It won't hurt you" Sango pulled her. Kagome sighed. She knew she can't possibly win this battle. They went through everthing but went out of the store empty handed. Well... Kagome went out empty handed. Sango managed to spend almost all her money with a neclace that has a butterfly pendant. "I can't believe you Kagome! You didn't find anything you like in there! You are so loyal toahem... that bracelet" Sango joshed her. "Oh please... "she said as Sango kept teasing her. 'Actually there were A LOT of things I found nice but I won't be able to use it because I WILL NEVER leave without this bracelet!' Kagome thought while they headed towards the coffee shop. She only took the thing off when she was going to take a bath or sleep. Kagome never left without her braclet since the day it was given to her...

_**In the airport**_

"_Umm... I guess this is goodbye" he said rather sadly. "Yeah... I guess. But you shouldn't forget to call or write ok! she was starting to sob. "Hey! Come on! Don't cry! It's not the end you know!" he tried to comfort her but she would not stop. "Here" he said with a little tint of pink on his cheeks and avoiding eye contact with her. She took the small box and opened it. She saw a black bracelet made of onyx beads and had a crystal cresent moon charm. "This must have been so expensive!". "So that you won't miss me that much" he said. The two teenagers _blush_ed. They were silent for awhile but Kagome broke the silence. "Thanks" she said happily. Tears no longer falling down as she hugged him. He was shocked but hugged her back after a few moments. They stayed like that for awhile until Inuyasha cleared his throat. They jolted away from each other and blushed furiously. He completely forgot that his family was watching them! Inuyasha pushed his parents away from the two. "We should leave now Sesshoumaru. Don't worry Kagome. We'll visit you if we have time." He smilled warmly at her. Inutaisho knew what Inuyasha was exactly thinking and thought that they have to give them some 'privacy'. "Bye Kagome!" Inuyasha, Inutaisho and Izayo said to her in unison. After seeing his brother, father and step-mom out of sight he got Kagome's bracelet off of her grasp. "Hey! I thought you gave that to me?" she asked confusedly. "I know you're so clumsy. You might loose it" Sesshoumaru said as he placed tha bracelet on her wrist. She blushed again. 'This is so embarassing! I can't stop blushing!' she thought. Then Sesshoumaru said one last goodbye and take care to her and left._

"Hey! Earth to Kagome! Are you there! Sango said as she waved her hand infront of her friend's face. "Umm..." Kagome laughed nervously. "Hey guys! I did not see you coming!" she tried to change the topic. "That was because you were busy daydreaming again." Sango said. "Hey I just remembered! Maybe that's why you have been so distant lately! Today was the exact day ahem Sesshoumaru left!" Inuyasha said staring at her. Kagome blushed and said "Oh yeah! I totally forgot!". "You can't fool us Kagome! You have been crushing on him ever since it was possible to crush on someone!" the three said in unison. Now she blushed even more. And that made the trio laugh. Suddenly she realized something and looked at her watch. "Oh crap! I forgot! I have to pick up something in the bookstore! You know? For my world history project?" she said frantically. "You can come by the bookstore later Kagome." Sango said. "I have to leave early remember?" she said panicking. "Ok... guess you can go. But I'll call you later!" Sango said. "Thanks! You're the best! Bye!" then she dashed off.

In the bookstore she hurriedly looked for the book that her teacher required her to read. She did find the book in the library but she found the story to be quite interesting so she wanted to buy the book. She was such in a hurry that she bumped into a tall guy. "Sorry!" she said but wasn't able to look at the man because she was busy looking for the book and only had a few more minutes so that she will be able to go and visit her mom. She always visited her mom every fridays even for just a few minutes cause she did not live with her anymore. She lived in the dorm with Sango. "You're still very clumsy Higurashi. You never changed." she heard him say in smooth voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

A/N: Hey guys! If there are errors... Sorry! I'm just squishing this in my schedule! I may not be able to post soon because we will have our mastery tests soon! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! sobs And sorry if I haven't updated my other fanfic. I'm having... Writer's block! While I was thinking (really hard! Honest!) of a continuation for the 'Waiting for You' fanfic, I came up with a new idea so here I am again :D I'll update the 2 fanfics A.S.A.P! So... please review and give suggestions if you want:D... And for your information... I DESPISE chemistry! I'm not a fan of chemistry! It is making my 15th year here on earth like living hel peace to those who like chemistry!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Before the encounter:

It was friday afternoon and Sesshoumaru went home early because his dad wanted to talk to him about something _important_. "Sesshoumaru. Hurry up and sit down, we have something very important to discuss." Inutaisho said. "We are going to Tokyo. We are going back there because we will start to build another branch of our company there and we need to supervise. Don't worry about school. Everything has been arranged and you are going to Tokyo University. I know you can be left alone her but Izayo and I are thinking about settling there. We will leave tomorrow at dawn. Around five am" he said going straight to the point and not waiting for his son's reply. "Is that all father?" Sesshoumaru said flatly. "Yes son... that is all. You may go now." he said. 'I don't understand what happened to him. He didn't use to hide behind a facade. Maybe he was too affected with his separation with his _best friend._'

It only took them an hour to go to Tokyo from where they were so when they arrived at their house it was still early. They never told Inuyasha they were in Tokyo staying at their old house. Inutaisho wanted it to be a surprise. They knew he lived in a dorm and never went back in the house so it was a perfect surprise. After all the unpacking and resting for awhile... Sesshoumaru much to his dismay decided to get something in the mall, where a lot of humans flock. When he arrived in the mall until he reached the bookstore, girls were drooling over him, trying to catch his attention, throwing themselves on him and many more obnoxious ways to get near him (A/N they give us girls a bad name!). 'Disgusting' was the first thing that popped in his mind. He went to the buy a book to keep him preoccupied. It wasn't long until someone bumped into him. At first he thought it was another wench. He heard her murmur a sorry but did not see her face because she was facing down too busy looking for something. He noticed her raven tresses and her scent smelled like _her's_. It really bothered him but just shrugged it off saying to himself that it was just a coincidence. Then he got a glance of the girl's bracelet and immediately knew it _was her_. Knowing that she was mere steps away made him feel lightheaded but he managed to say "You're still very clumsy Higurashi. You never changed."

Present:

"Huh?" Kagome asked. 'His voice sounds familiar... No... Can't be _him_. There's no way... It's just a coincidence.' she thought as she looked up at the guy she bumped. "Sesshoumaru?" she gasped. "It's been a while" he said flatly. 'Huh? What happened to him? He's acting a bit strange and cold? Even thought we've been apart for a long time I can still tell that he is acting real cold. If he wasn't don't you think he will say something more that It's been a while.' she thought.

Flashback: The gang was around 10 years old and Sesshoumaru 12: 

_Oi Kagome! Over here! Sesshoumaru called out to his best friend. "What took you so long to get out of your classroom?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "The teacher asked us to copy our homework which was by the way long!" she said as she panted. "So what do you want to tell me? It has to be something important cause you had to wait outside my classroom." she said teasing him. "Yeah... umm... can we go somewhere else... where _people_ won't eavesdrop on us." he said. "Aww. Come on Sess! You don't have to ruin the fun!" Sango and Miroku said in unison while Inuyasha just stood there at the back_ _knowing what hi brother was about to tell Kagome. "Let's go guys!" Inuyasha said to the two. "Hey! What's up with you? You usually love eavesdropping on those two." Sango said with disappointment evident on her features. "We will go away for awhile... Remember the company our dad is making? Well, we have to go with him because of unknown reasons. And you know Kagome and Sesshoumaru are inseparable." Inuyasha told them in a low tone. "Ah" was the only response he got._

_When the two were now away from prying eyes and ears... "Hey... the whole family is kinda gonna leave for a while. It has something to do with dad's business. I guess we won't be able to spend a part of Christmas vacation together. But I'm sure we will be back on Christmas Eve." he said trying to sound nonchalant. Kagome was speechless and it looks teary-eyed. "Umm... It's ok! I'll be fine. Sango, Miroku and I will miss you guys but we'll manage" she tried her best to sound convincing. "I'll miss you… guys too" he said._

_Days passed and Christmas vacation wasn't as fun as she thought it would be_. Soon _Christmas Eve came and she was a bit sad that Sesshoumaru didn't come. She asked her mother if she could go to bed because she was tired and her mother allowed her to go. When she went inside her room, she saw someone sitting on her bed. "W-who are you?" she stammered. Then when she turned on the lights, she ran to him… "Sesshou! I thought… how did you… when did you?" she said. "Slow down. I arrived awhile ago and your mom said that I should wait for you here. She let me go through the back door so that you won't notice." He said and smiled at her. "Here" he said handing down a small slender package. "Wait a sec." She said as she went to her desk and grabbed a small box. "Here!" she said cheerfully. Then they opened their presents together. Sesshoumaru got a scarf, which Kagome knitted herself and Kagome got a fan painted black with red sakura blossoms decorated by Sesshoumaru himself. Then they spent almost the whole night till dawn talking about how their vacation was._

"Higurashi, did you know it is rude to stare" Sesshoumaru said bringing her back into reality. "Hey! How are you doing? Why didn't you call anymore? Did something happen? Why are you here!" she said as his words a while ago slowly seeped in. "And what's with the 'Higurashi'? Don't tell me you forgot my name?" she suddenly snapped. "Do you always ask so many questions? And what happened to me is none of your business" he said. 'Who are you! You are the total opposite of Sesshoumaru! He is warm, kind, caring, and many more I'm sure your not! You cold, arrogant... jerk! What happened to my best friend whom I miss so much? And I'm sure he'd say so much more if he sees a old friend who he didn't see for 4 years!' she screamed in her head while staring again at him but with a angry look. "Um... I have to go now. I might miss the last train and I still have to visit mom." Kagome said wanting to leave right away even without the book. "See ya later... Bye." she said while walking away. Suddenly she felt him grip her wrist. "Hey!" she said. He loosened his grip realizing that he was hurting her but still held her wrist. "I'll drive you home." he said without showing any emotion but deep inside he was thinking 'You're not suppose to care for anyone! And anyone includes her!' "I'm fine and besides I don't want to be a pest." she with a sarcastic tone and her face red because of anger. He didn't flinch even if he sensed her anger towards him but felt something sting inside. But he still dragged her out the bookstore and went to the parking lot. She saw him open the door of a silver bmw sports car and gestured her to get inside. She didn't protest because she knew he had a point. When they were already on the road, Kagome wondered how he still remembers where she lived. Finally she decided to break the deathly silence between them. "How are you so sure that I still lived in the same house?" she said out of curiosity. "I just know. And besides, if I was going on the wrong direction you would have told me already." he said with a bored tone. 'I give up! I don't know him anymore. It's as if the guy beside me is a stranger.' she thought and sighed.

When they finally arrived, she was able to talk Sesshoumaru into going inside. "Mom! I'm home!" she called out. Then an elderly woman came out of the kitchen. "How come you just arrived?" And who is the guy you're with?" Yuna, Kagome's mom said with a sly look. "I went here around two o'clock but no one was around and I just came from the mall with the gang. This is Sesshoumaru. He just came back." Kagome said ignoring her mom's sly look. "Really! You've grown up to be more handsome! You know Kagome was really upset when you left. She wasn't able to attend classes because her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying! And she never lets anyone touch the bracelet you gave her! And in her old scho-" Yuna was cut off when Kagome covered her mouth. On the other hand, Sesshoumaru couldn't help smiling at this. "MOM! Umm... W-we should leave now. Mom needs her _rest_" Kagome stammered. He could smell her scent attached with embarrassment and see her face bright red. "Bye mom" Kagome said sarcastically. Then she shut the door behind her and leaned on it. "Don't you live your mom anymore?" he said with a cool voice sending shivers down her spine and loved the effect he could do to her. "Not anymore. I am now living with Sango in a dorm at Tokyo University. But every Fridays Sango and I usually come home to visit our families." she said. "Hmm." he mumbled. "Does Inuyasha know you're here?" Kagome asked, now a bit more comfortable. "No. But he will find out on Monday." he said. "Huh?" Kagome looked at him with confusion evident in her sapphire orbs. "I'm going to school there." he said flatly. "Really! Then I guess we'll see each other more often! It will be like old times!" Kagome almost screamed in excitement. "Yeah. I think you should also go home." he said. "Is Inutaisho and Izayo here too? Can see them?" she said obviously not listening to anything he just said. "No" he said in a commanding tone. "Come on Sesshou- kun. Pleaseee" she begged.

"Wow! Your house hasn't changed a bit." Kagome said in awe. "Yeah I noticed." he said sarcastically with a grin on his face. Kagome stared at him in disbelief. He has let his mask down and she saw her bestfriend! And with that she beamed. He always teased her and when he does, you can see his usual grin. "So where are those love birds?" Kagome said while walking towards the kitchen, Sesshoumaru right behind her. Sesshoumaru took a note from the refrigerator and said "It seems that they won't be back until ten." "That's ok I can... I will only wait for them for thirty more minutes." she chirped. "Do you want to eat something? I can whip something up... My skills in cooking have improved!" she said with pride. "No thanks... The last time I remember you 'fed' me with something you made I had indigestion." Sesshoumaru said. 'He finally threw his mask off and seemed more comfortable with me' she thought. "I swear it will be good!" Kagome told the youkai while following him to the living room. Sesshoumaru sat down the sofa thinking about the things he had said and done in a few hours. 'I can't controll all my emotions when I'm with her. She makes it so hard to keep my mask in place.' he thought. "Fine! I hope you starve!" she said while slumping down beside him. "What are you doing?" he asked with glaring at her. "Uh... sitting down... duh!" she bit back. He backed away a little without taking his eyes off her. "It's not like I have cooties! And aren't you too OLD to believe that?" she told him with a kinda angry tone. There was silence between them again. When Sesshoumaru felt Kagome move closer to him, he felt awkward being so near to her which was a feeling he hasn't felt for years. When he looked at her, he was stunned to see her sleeping but didn't mind. 'It's only been hours since we have been stuck with each other. So why are old feelings starting to surface again so soon! I thought you got over her you fool!' he scolded himself. But if he listened closely and examine his feelings more, he could have heard a voice screaming at him 'You never got over her and you never will be able to do so! The only thing that was right in your sentence was 'you fool'! That was the perfect phrase to describe you for wasting your time on trying to forget her! That- trying to forget her- is just like trying to make your half brother behaves well... which is impossible.' Still stuck in his thoughts, he didn't realize that he was pulling Kagome nearer to him and wrapping his arms around her waist. Then he caught her scent being so close...

A/N: Hi! I'm back! Sorry for taking so long to update and for the short chapter! The chapters I post are always short because I don't want to keep you guys waiting coz I know how you feel... It is so annoying... you know, waiting for an update while we are dying to know what happens! TT… Yeah I know this chapter seemed a bit rushed… For me it does…. Sorry!

And just so that you know... if anyone copies my work. WATCH OUT! Who knows what i'll do. But I assure you... It will be terrible, unbearable, terrifying, mortifying... you name it! I might sound so evil but I worked so hard to get the ideas I write in my fanfic! How would you feel if your hard work is copied... I'm telling you this because I heared from my friend that some people **COPY OTHER'S FANFICS** and posts them in a their account in a the same title and I don't want to be a victim.

Sorry for the cliff hanger... Anyway tell me what you think ok? And last! Thanks for all the reviews you have given to me! I'm forever grateful to you ewww! that was kinda mushy! hahahaha:D

please don't forget to do the 3 R's:

Read

Rate

Review

Oh! Oh! If you want you can add me... my yahoo messenger id is found in my profile :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! I'm back again and… I would like to get more of your opinions, suggestions and comments. Actually I already have the complete story… I just need to type it TT. If you still haven't noticed… I am a VERY LAZY person! Besides… ever heard of school! I had a really hectic schedule! Term paper here, mid terms there… etc. But it's over for now! Christmas break is so… indescribably great! Anyway, you can tell me what your expectations are and I'll try my best to meet them! Also I must warn you that Sesshoumaru can be a bit out of character -only when he thinks but nobody exactly knows what he thinks except for Rumiko Takahashi so you can't really call it out of character right? Yeah… I also need a Japanese name for a guy that starts with an S. If you know a good one, please tell me! And lastly… thanks for all your reviews! It motivates me to write more! yea yea! I know it's a cliché but it's true!

'Hmm… she hasn't change at all. Still the same old Kagome I knew.' He thought then he caught a sniff of her scent. 'But her scent changed… it became sweeter.' Sesshoumaru thought as he drifted off to sleep.

The two had been sleeping there on the couch for almost an hour but the Taisho couple still did not show up. But after a few minutes, Izayoi and Inutaisho arrived home. It was already eleven o'clock and they were both tired and wanted to go to bed right away. But their plans seem to be broken when they were stopped dead on their tracks when they saw their son currently sleeping on the couch with a girl on his left and arm wrapped around her waist. When they went nearer to get a closer look at the girl, they immediately recognized her even though it had been years since they last saw her. "It's Kagome!" Izayoi blurted out. "SHH! You'll wake them up." Inutaisho whispered. But it was too late. Sesshoumaru with his keen hearing started to stir up.'What is that noise! It's my first time to sleep so peacefully in years! Not that I'll admit it out loud.' He thought as he opened his eyes slowly. Then he saw a not so pleasant view of his dad and step-mom staring at him with wide eyes that showed utter shock. 'What are they staring at?' Sesshoumaru thought. 'I can't feel my left arm already and am I embracing something?' he thought as he realized that Kagome was sleeping right next to him. His eyes still remained emotionless though. And as he felt his parent's still lingering stare at him, he carefully unwrapped his arm around Kagome's frail form and slowly stood up. "When did you find Kagome?" Izayoi asked silently. "She happened to cross my way. I should drive her home now." Sesshoumaru said in a deadpan voice. "You should just let her stay here for the night, son. She looks really exhausted." Inutaisho told him in a hush tone. "But the guest rooms are still not ready… Where will she stay?" Izayoi asked, her voice distant while she thought of a solution.

'Why is the damn guest room not yet prepared! Isn't it suppose to provide a room for the night for a guest? What is its use if the _unexpected_ guest can't stay there? What is the use for all the people flocking around the house if they can't even prepare a single room' he thought furiously as he made his way to his room carefully so that he won't stir up the 'luggage' he is carrying.

After awhile, he finally reached his room. It was a very huge one and looked like an apartment. Everything he ever needs is right here.

He carefully placed Kagome down on _his _bed and then tucked her in. 'I can't believe I have to sleep on the _couch._ She owes me a lot.' He thought as he hastily grabbed another pillow and blanket. His mind was already very hazy. He couldn't think well and was determined to get sleep as soon as possible, which is strange… he never really needed to get a lot of sleep. He was a demon. But he could ponder about that all day long tomorrow, ne? After all the preparation, he then went off to sleep instantly.

'That's funny… By now the sun should be disturbing me! It's rays always disrupt my sleep' she thought as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Then it hit her. Panic. 'Where am I? Why does this room look familiar…?' She got up hastily and tried to assess her surroundings. Then she remembered all the events that occurred yesterday evening. At least, most of the night while she was still conscious. She later realized that this was _his_ room. She wondered where _he_ slept and right on cue she saw _him_ sleeping peacefully on the _sofa_. Guilt washed all over her quickly. 'Doesn't he feel cold?' she thought as she pulled the blanket, that was only up to his waist, up to his neck. After, she quickly went out of the room. She did not know that the youkai on the couch was wide-awake by the time she went near him.

He was so confused. Why did she do that? She only made things harder for him. She made it hard to control the emotions she had re-awakened. He had been there for a few minutes now, still as a statue. When he looked at his clock across the the sofa which he is currently accommodating, it was already 6 o'clock. He usually wakes up, if ever he slept, at 5 o'clock. Then he stood up and made his way to his bathroom to get all groomed.

By the time he was done taking a bath and changing, she in the mean time was still busy preparing breakfast. She had told all the servants to leave it all up to her. She was so engrossed in what she was doing, that she didn't notice the couple that went inside the kitchen. "Kagome! Glad to see you again!" she heard as she jumped around to see Izayoi walking towards her and smiling madly. "Me too." Kagome said as she tried to breath properly. 'She still hugs with a iron grip for her age' Kagome smiled more at the thought. Actually, Izayoi doesn't look old at all! She looks like she is in her early thirties. But you can't change the fact that she is older than that. "What are you doing here at this time of day anyway?" Inutaisho inquired. Kagome looked up at him when Izayoi released her from the iron grip. "Huh?", she wondered, "oh! I was preparing some breakfast for us. I wanted you guys to taste my special omelettes." The couple stole some wary glances over the stove. They knew that Kagome wasn't a great cook but decided to just brush it off. Everyone in the room failed to notice him stand by the door. Looking as bored as every. Sesshoumaru said, " Father, are you sure it is safe to eat the food she'll cook? Is it even edible?" Everyone turned around to look him. Kagome was fuming and bit back " Still sarcastic as ever huh? Well, you can eat air if you want." With that she huffed and turned her attention back to her omelette. Surprisingly, after that, breakfast went by smoothly. Everyone, even Sesshoumaru, had to admit that her cooking changed drastically. Then Sesshoumaru drove Kagome back to the Tokyo University dorm. The ride was full of awkward silence which both did not even bother to break.

"Oh come on!" she said while she looked for her keys to her room. After a few minutes the door suddenly burst open with a young student as old as Kagome staring at her. She had jet-black hair, which was up to her waist and had really dark brown eyes, which almost looks like black. A marking that clearly showed that she was a demon can be found on her right cheekbone. She had some hair that was up to her jaw, which is currently covering her marking. She met Kagome and Sango on the second week of school at the library. She had bumped into them while she was making her piled up home works because she had missed the whole first week of school and had to make up for it. Ever since then, they became fast friends. She found out that Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha were also new students like her so she often came along with them. She ate with the whole Inu-tachi at lunch and came over to Kagome and Sango's dorm room most of the time, where they often hanged out if they weren't with the guys. She also helps Kagome and Sango a lot in English. She seems to be an expert in the subject. But apparently, she didn't have the same class with the others. If they had a common subject, it's either she took a different time or had a different teacher. She is really quiet in her class, attentive and seemed like a goodie-two-shoes type but that is the total opposite of her! If you didn't know her well, you'll be shocked to know that she could curse all day long if she was in a bad mood. But she really is kind deep inside. And honestly, she is a bit of a mystery. She smiles a lot, has a great sense of humor and seems cheerful all the time but sometime Kagome could see that she has a fair amount of sorrow hidden behind her eyes. She never talked about her family and the gang knows nothing of her background except that she used to travel a lot with god knows whom. It's either she's lonely and misses her family or maybe even someone dear to her.

"Kagome! Where were you last night? Sango really got worried because you often called her when you won't come back but she told me that you never did so." She said and bellowed for Sango. "Gomen! I went to visit an old friend and I fell asleep waiting for them. They didn't wake me up and allowed me to sleep in." Kagome told the two and went to her room. Their dorm in the university was big. It even has a little kitchen and living room. While Kagome was in her room, the two just shared confused glances and shrugged.

It was a busy Monday morning and Sesshoumaru left home early to prepare to go to the university. When he woke up, he already found his uniform lying on the couch. 'Mom must have placed it there while I was still sleeping.' He thought as he went to his bathroom. When he was all set, he came down, told his father that he was leaving and bit his parents goodbye. He did not take breakfast because he was sure that when he went to the university, he would have to need a great amount of time trying to get to his class with all those human and demon females flocking around him. When he arrived at the school, he realized that his thought on the matter earlier was the understatement of the century. The school was overpopulated and much of the population was women. And that made really his day hard.

It was lunchtime and they were looking for a table. "Hey! Hana is sitting over there." Sango said as she hurriedly made her was through the thick crowd while trying not to drop her tray. "Hey thanks for looking for a table for us. Don't you want to eat or something?" Sango asked. Her curiosity got the best of her. "Nah… I'm not really hungry." Hana said as she reached in the pocket of her skirt and took out a white ribbon. 'Man is it hot today!' Hana thought as she placed the ribbon in between her mouth and started to pull her black tresses up. "If you're that hungry, then why don't you just eat?" a gruff voice filled with sarcasm interrupted her musings. "Yeah, I think I'll take your advice genius." Hana said as she kicked his foot. "Sarcastic like always. Just like Sesshoumaru." She grumbled. Hana's hair was now in a ponytail and the end of her hair was now twisted a bit. And even the half demon didn't even hear it. "Hey!" Inuyasha hollered. "Ne, where's Kagome-chan?" she said trying to ignore the loud mouth. "She said she was going to get her lunch in our room." Sango said. "Ah…" was all Hana said. "You look beautiful even with your hair is up in a messy ponytail Hana." Miroku said trying to hit on her. "Oh shut up Miroku! Sango will beating the crap out of you, and I'll beat the hell out of you."

Kagome ran all the way to her dorm room. 'The school should buy carts for students to ride in when going to the dorm! The campus is too big… well if your in a hurry to go to the dorm.' Kagome thought as she finally reached her destination panting really hard. When she got in, she hurriedly went to the kitchen counter and took the bento boxes. 'I am not gonna run all the was to the canteen.' Kagome thought as she stared at the boxes. She woke up early to make lunch and made sure to make extra incase anyone wants. On the way back, she passed by the area where a lot of cherry blossom trees were. No one spent lunchtime here even if it was a great place. Then it was when she spotted him, of all people, sitting under a huge tree. She wanted to ignore him and just be on her way but it was impossible. When she will pass she would be right in front of him and it's too late to go the other way now. With his senses, he would have noticed her minutes ago. So she mustered up all her courage and went to him. He was sitting there because he noticed not much people pass or even stay there and it was the perfect area where he could escape those regurgitative females. Then after a few minutes he heard someone coming. He didn't bother to move a muscle, kept his eyes closed and if it were one of those whores, he would take care of her once and for all. He heard the footsteps stop right in front of him and expected shrill voices. But he didn't hear any, only the rustling of leaves and the whoosh of the wind. So he opened his eyes only to drop dead at the sight. It was her. The girl who made his life complicated ever since Friday afternoon. She woke up dormant emotions within him and it irked him. "Hi." A timid voice interrupted his ponderings.

**A/N:** ok…it's done… so… who is this Hana and why does she know Sesshoumaru? A lover? Maybe… hahahaha Anyway, Hana is **my** original character. And if you really want to know, her hairstyle is like Aya's or Ceres' (Ayashi No Ceres anime) but black in color and straighter. Yeah and in the first scene I introduced her I didn't mention her name… It just seems to make it more thrilling. I think… :P Sesshoumaru is a bit out of character at the starting b'coz he's sleepy… Well see ya next time! Belated Merry Christmas and an advance Happy New Year!

Send me your reviews ok! I really love them :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Ok… I'm back after… after… a long time. I'm so sorry! I've been busy and I hope you'll still send me more feedbacks a.k.a REVIEWS: D Thanks in advance :D

Still same old legends:

"Yeah"- said out loud

'Yeah'- thought

Chapter 4:

"Hi" the voice rang through the 'forest' as he sat under the shade of a tree, his left leg supporting the weight of his arm. "What do you need?" his voice sounded a little irritated. 'What am I going to say? Good going stupid! You open your mouth and then when he asks you something you don't know what to say!' she scolded herself. "Umm… why are you here? Won't you eat lunch inside the cafeteria?" she tried to sound normal but her voice came out quivering. "I don't need to eat a lot and I don't like to stay where there are many humans." His voice remained emotionless as ever. "Oh." Was all he got for a reply. Then he closed his eyes back. But he noticed she still hasn't left. She did not even move a muscle. 'Why is she still here?' he thought. And as if she read his mind she said "I'll just leave one of the bento boxes I made here. In case you want to eat." With that, she ran off. He was mildly surprised when she dashed off suddenly and is currently staring at her running as if someone was chasing her.

'My heart is beating so fast! Maybe from all that running.' She thought but Kagome knew that her heart was already beating fast way before she ran. 'And to think I told myself that I won't run all the was back here.' She thought as entered the cafeteria. Then she heard a voice bellow her name. Hana had been staring into space for a while thinking and then she heard the door open. Yeah, it was noisy in the cafeteria but she had really acute senses and she immediately looked at the direction of the door. "Kagome! Over here!" she screamed as she recognized who the person was. "Shut up woman!" Inuyasha said. "Whatever BOY." "Hey…" a voice interrupted the upcoming fight. "Kagome, what cha bringing?" a black haired girl asked. "I made lunch this morning and there's extra." She answered simply as she gave Hana a box. "Don't be greedy!" a certain loud mouth said. "Well, we observe the first come, first serve policy here. SUCKER!" Hana said then gulped down what looked like a shrimp tempura.

'Her cooking did improve. And I'll have to admit it is really tasty.' He thought as he started to eat what she gave him before she ran away. 'I will have to meet her to return this container' he grimaced. Its not like he found her displeasing in any way but she caused turmoil inside him. And he didn't like being confused or anything. He was a man who was known for complete control over himself and everything else. Then he stood up and prepared to go back to his classes.

After the day was over the girls met up at the common room of their dorm. "So are we going to the library?" Kagome asked. "Yes, we need to do our term paper and other crappy home works. Have they ever heard of break or fun? Well… we better get a move on. The library will be full because of college students cramming here and there." Hana said with aggravation. The two other girls only giggled at their friend's rants.

"Ok… so what now? Hey Sango do you have the letter W encyclopedia? I can't find-" "Shh!" the librarian interrupted Hana for the third time now. "Shh, yourself! Hmp!" she mumbled. "Are you guys done already? I really have some news, important news, to tell you." Kagome whispered. "Ok… I'm done so what is it?" Sango whispered and obviously excited. "Not here…" Kagome replied. "Ohh... We should just ditch that girl whose sooo slow." She whispered playfully. "Hey!" Hana said a little too loud. "Miss, please keep your voice down." The librarian said sternly. "Sorry." She replied. "Ok let's go." She whispered and for the first time, the librarian did not shh her. When they were going towards the door she sensed a familiar aura and an all too familiar scent reached her sensitive nose. When she saw a glimpse of the tall regal figure that appeared in the entrance she quickly hid behind her friends. "Shit! It's him! Ok… I have to go now. Umm... bye-bye!" she whispered to Kagome and Sango then went behind some bookshelves. "What has gotten into her and who is she hiding from?" Kagome asked as she looked for her friend. She was about to follow Hana when Sango elbowed her ribs. "Kagome! It's _him_!" she whispered. "Huh?" "At the door!" Sango whispered back.

"Ok this is bad! I can't let him see me!" she murmured to herself. 'Where am I going to go? He's at the front door and this stupid library doesn't have a back door.' She thought "Aha!" she whispered. "At least this place has a window big enough for me to exit and it's only a short way down. I can jump." Hana said with determination. "Wait! It's… it's raining! Oh man! I seriously doubt my luck could get any worse!" she said as she started to open the window and grabbed her small black and red backpack 'The rain will soak me and my hair will really be heavy if I continue to tie it' she is currently sitting on the window and untied her hair. She dumped the white ribbon in her bag and jumped out the library. She ran, looking back once in a while and scanned the area for his aura. "At least he isn't following me I hope he doesn't find any traces of me there. The rain will at least cover my sce -" she stopped her blabbers when she hit something. Apparently it was more like someone. His umbrella fell out of his grasp and he too got drenched in the rain. "Dammit!" she cursed inaudibly. But it seems that the guy she bumped into _did_ hear her. "You're forgiven." He said sarcastically. She quickly turned to the person and said "I was about to apologize you… know" She stared with wide eyes and so did he. 'What the bloody hell is he doing here?' she thought feeling a bit dizzy. Too much has happened today. "What a colorful language you have there Yoshihito-san." He said. "Well, excuse me! I was in a hurry and he could really catch up on me and he will really kill me if he finds out…" Hana realized that she gave away too much information. "He? You have a boyfriend?" he asked curiously. "Huh? NO! I don't have a boyfriend!" she exclaimed too enthusiastically. He let out an unnoticed sigh. "I never found a guy good enough to be my boyfriend." She said to herself. "We should get some shelter. There's a coffee shop nearby." He said as he grabbed her hand and his umbrella. They ran towards the small building, a certain dog demon completely forgotten.

Michiko, Haru. A tall periwinkle-head freshman with teal colored eyes. His ancestors came from the arctic; they were the only demon clan there. He's a gray wolf demon specifically. He was the childhood 'enemy' of Yoshihito, Hana. Ironically both of them lived on the same compound, neighbors to be precise, and went to the same school during elementary. They banter almost every second of their lives, in the classroom, going home, and everywhere else. Until she left and moved to another village five years ago.

'You never did wait until our graduation from elementary.' He thought gloomily as they sat down in the coffee shop. 'It's sardonic isn't it? A person never is grateful to have someone unless they are already gone... Until it's a little too late.' He was deep in thought as the waitress arrived. "What would you like to order sir?" the waitress asked. "Oh. One order of espresso." Haru told her. "What about your girlfriend?" Hana blushed madly and was about to tell her off but was interrupted when Haru said, "She'll have a latte." "Do you want chocolate topped on it or cinnamon?" the waitress turned to Hana. "Cinnamon please." Hana smiled. But after the waitress left, she huffed at him. 'She is really amusing. Still acting like a small child. Priceless beyond belief.' He thought with a smirk plastered on his face. She took a peek at him and saw him smirk. "What are you smirking at?" she faced him fully. "Nothing." He said shrugging. 'That annoying smirk of his didn't even falter. And he looks absolutely dashing… oh man!' she thought and turned away and pouted. "Hey, your hair is already long." He stated. "You think?" she mocked. "Yeah, too bad. I can't tease you anymore. You really looked like a boy when your hair was really short. Beside that you always played roughly not like other girls who's scared of getting dirty. And I can't really say that now with your hair that long. Who knows maybe you are even afraid of breaking a nail now." He told Hana coolly. 'Yeah, a _pretty_-boy.' "Here are your orders." The waitress came just in time to stop further fights. "Thanks" Hana said quietly. "I didn't know you were here." Haru stated. "Yeah…" she answered in an aloof manner. When they were done, Haru insisted on paying for her, which he really ended up doing. "So where are you going?" Haru asked. And silence was all he got as a reply. "Ok, it doesn't matter if you answer. I'll still walk with you anyway." He said which won him a glare. After several moments the dorm was already in sight and she finally amass her courage to break the silence between them. "Are you happy now that you can mortify me again like old days?" she said without any malice in her voice. The question caught him off guard and he was stuttering to find an answer. 'She's just like asking me if I miss her. She doesn't even know what she's saying. She's so naïve.' he thought as he looked at her. She _looked_ really _innocent_. "Well, I… had fun fighting you anyway." She simply said and smiled at him. "It was… umm… actually… my… uh… childish way of… ahh…" he stammered and ran his hand through his short periwinkle hair. 'He's nervous. He runs his hand through his hair when he's nervous. It's one of his _bad_ habits for me. It makes him look like a cocky.' She mused. "You don't have to say anything." She said as they entered the dorm's common room. "Bye!" Hana said cheerfully as she started to walk away. 'Don't go away yet! How can she do that? Say what she wants without any hesitations or fear of the results of her actions. Even when she was small she could always say what she felt.' Haru saw her walk straight towards the stairs that let to the girl's dorm without looking back. 'Hell, I miss her!' he thought frantically. "It was my childish way of getting your attention!" he said loud enough for everyone to hear. But luckily, no one else was in the common room. They were alone there.

'Ok, Kagome you just being paranoid ok! She wasn't avoiding Sesshoumaru. Why would she do that anyway? It's not like they were having an affair and fought that's why she's avoiding him right? Oh! But she's really pretty, smart, funny and kind! She's generally described as the PERFECT GIRL. And she's a demon too.' She thought over and over again. In the library Sesshoumaru only came by to give her back the lunch box. Sango left her alone to speak with him privately but not after a few winks and sly grins. He _did _show signs of emotion towards her but only said thanks and it was delicious. Then after that they went to their room immediately. "So are you really sure that's all he said to you?" Sango interrupted her going-nowhere-thoughts. "Yes. He just thanked me." Kagome said. "I wonder where Hana is right now? She was all acting weird at the library. Your not thinking that it has something to do with _him _right?" Sango asked. Kagome only sighed. "Well, we should just ask her. We can't just jump into conclusions." Sango told her. Hearing this made Kagome a bit relieved. Yeah she really acts paranoid sometimes. "We might loose our free tutor in English and basically all subject.", Kagome joked, "thanks Sango." After a while, Kagome suddenly asked "Hey… I can't help but ask. Do you know what kind of demon Hana is? She never really told us." "No… like what you said she never told us. Hey, does Inuyasha know he's here?" Sango replied. "Umm… I don't think so. I he did don't you think he'd be running around the school looking for his "bastard brother"." Kagome replied and both of them burst into a fit of laughter.

'I detected _her_ scent in the library. Could _she_ possibly be in this school too?' Sesshoumaru thought as he went inside his room. He was in a really bad mood. He did not like being confused or dare I say ignorant in anything.

A/N: Yeah! Haru Michiko and Hana Yoshihito are OC (my original characters!) Michiko and Yoshihito are their family names. Ok… ever seen Gensomaden Saiyuki? Well, Haru's hair is like Genjo Sanzo's but only grayish-silver… Belated Happy New Year everyone! Please send your reviews? Must know what you guys think. Is it sappy, horrid, beyond horrible, fine, good, great or what? Please! I beg you guys please? I'm a review addict ok? Well, I'll try to update soon… I'm going back to school, vacation's already over… sniff TT

PLEASE 

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Because if you do, I'll 

UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!

SOONER 

**And THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND PEOPLE WHO GAVE ME REVIEWS:D… I won't update unless you review. crosses her arms and pouts**

**_P.S:_** please forgive me… I'm really, really hyper today… and it's only umm…. 3:56 am…. :D

And if there are fic writers reading this… please tell me the stories you wrote… I'm in serious need of a fic right now: D Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey I'm back! I know it's been a really long time since I updated and I'm soooooo sorry! So I'm not going to delay you any longer. Here's the fanfiction! Don't 4get 2 review!

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$

'It's been a full week and there's still no sign of Sesshoumaru. Hooray! God _does_ love me!' Hana thought as she walks toward her friends' dorm room. Even though Hana had just been friends with Sango and Kagome for only a short period of time, they really trust her because she even has a copy of their dorm room. They should have thought it over thoroughly because much to their dismay, she comes _every_ morning to wake them up. "Kagome! Time to wake up!" she bellowed. "Ugh… Why don't you wake Sango up first…" Kagome said groggily. "It's Monday today and I only wake Sango up first when it's Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday." Hana retorted. "Why do you have to be a morning person? Why!" Kagome said as she finally got up. This is what happens every _early_ morning since she became close with them.

"So what are you guys going to wear for the dance?" Sango asked, as the three of them made their way towards the coffee shop right outside the school. "What dance?" Kagome and Hana chorused. "Come on! You don't know? It's the school's fiftieth anniversary. So they've arranged this dance." She said as they settled themselves at their usual place. "Is it compulsory?" Hana said in a whining voice. "I think so…" Kagome unsurely replied. "I still don't have a dress and obviously you two don't have one too. So why don't we have a dress hunt this weekend. The dance is still a week after next." Sango announced happily. "Sure and if the guys don't have anything to wear, then we could all go together." Kagome cheerfully proposed. "I don't want to go! I despise shopping with a burning passion!" Hana whined. "You're exaggerating. Besides it's a formal dance and you can't just go wearing faded jeans and a shirt." Sango pointed at her outfit for emphasis. But before she could say her comeback, the waitress came and asked for their orders. And they just ordered what they would every morning. "So everything is settled then. We'll meet at the common room on Saturday at 1 pm and we will all go together to the mall. Okay?" Kagome asked. Hana knew there was no escaping it. Even if she came up with a plan everything would just lead to the inevitable dance. "Fine." she grunted in reply. After that everyone seemed to be in their own world.

As the waitress came back with their orders, everyone resumed their morning talk, and had a few last minute cramming while they gulp down their coffee. Once they were done, they hurriedly came back to the school in fear of getting late.

Time flew by so quickly and lunchtime came, the whole gang came inside the cafeteria late so the whole place was packed. And when they were about to just eat outside someone called. "Hey! Over here!" a definitely male voice called out. At first Inuyasha said that he must just been calling another person, but when he finally called out again. "Hey! Dog-boy! I said over here!" an irritated voice called out again. He was obviously calling them. "Why you" Inuyasha started, and the rest of the group just laughed. You really don't hear _that_ everyday. "Come on Inuyasha, maybe he just wanted to get your attention so badly." Kagome tried to calm him down and stifle her laugh at the same time. "Why would he do that?" Sango said sarcastically. "Yeah calm down DOG-BOY." Hana told him and laughed hysterically. "Now, now, you don't want to frustrated do-, I mean Inuyasha any further Hana." Miroku said and it only made the matter worst. They couldn't stop laughing. "Excuse me… I'm sorry I called you… um… you know. But you wouldn't listen to me and-" He said. "What do ya want?" Inuyasha rudely cut him off. He ignored his statement and said, "You could just join me. I don't normally eat here and there's enough room for everyone." When she saw the guy who called the, Hana opposed. "No it's ok. We're fine. We weren't hungry anyway." She was hiding behind Sango and Kagome the whole time she talked and that made them confused. "Speak for yourself! I'm famished. Thank you… umm…" Miroku said. The guy smirked. 'Did she actually think that I didn't see her? Besides I can smell her.' "Didn't Yoshihito tell you guys my name? Well, never mind. It's Haru. Michiko, Haru." He said. "Oh… Really? You know our friend over here?" Sango said with a sly smile. "Hmp! He's an just arrogant wolf! It's not important to know who he is." she said. "Really?" Kagome and Sango said. "Maybe he's the guy you've been having secret rendezvous at night. Or maybe he's your former lover that betrayed you and the cause why you're so bitter towards all men." Sango said with an innocent smile while Kagome just giggled. "Shut up!" Hana scolded them. The guys on the other hand were just watching the exchange and the look on their faces say, "They're insane."

So there had been a new addition to their group. Haru and the rest of the gang in exception of Hana instantly clicked! "Why don't you just go with us when you aren't doing anything." Kagome told Haru. "Sure." Haru replied with a smile. "I can't believe that now I have two annoying people to deal with every day." Hana said making sure that the _two_ would hear her. "Who me?" Inuyasha said. "Thanks for the compliment." Haru responded. And everyone, except her, laughed out loud.

Saturday finally came and everyone was ready to go hunt for the right ensemble. "We're free from all those crappy school stuff." Inuyasha said as they arrived at their destination. The mall was pretty crowded today. And if you care to see who is around you, you'll see a lot of your schoolmates. "So… We'll split up again. Haru, Inuyasha, and I will just leave you girls to… do your thing." Miroku said dejectedly. After a few minutes of trying to get Miroku away from groping innocent girls, they finally convinced him to stay away, with many smacks involved.

They have been through almost all of the shops in the whole mall and they still haven't found anything that they like _and_ that fit their budget. "Kagome? You still have a _budget_? But your mom's restaurant is always packed with people." Hana said in awe. "Well, I work there to earn some cash so I don't have to ask my mom." She replied. "Yeah. She's trying to be independent. Ha!" Sango shared. "Hey, maybe I should apply there … I'm sorta running out of cash." Hana said as they went inside another store.

The three of them were too engrossed with what they were doing that they never noticed the demon coming towards them. When Hana noticed, it was too late. Sesshoumaru had seen them way before anyone noticed and decided that it was the right time to talk to her and settle things. "So what do you think of this?" Sango asked her companions. "Umm… It will look really great on you but the price might do a great damage to your pocket." Kagome told her. "Well, I think I can still afford th-this. It's Sesshoumaru, Kagome!" Sango whispered to her. "I don't smell him" Hana said in an aloof tone. Well she didn't even have time to say "Hey!" when Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm, dragged her away and disappeared towards the exit of the mall. To say that Kagome and Sango was shocked was a total understatement. "Did he just grab Hana?" Kagome finally spoke in a very low tone that Sango almost didn't catch the slight tremble in her voice. 'This is going to be a very, very long night.' Sango thought

It's been three hours since they saw Sesshoumaru grab Hana and Kagome's imagination is getting wilder and wilder every passing minute. Sango was already on the verge of sending her to the mental institute. 'It's just a one hour drive from here' she thought as she listened to Kagome rant. "Kagome, I'm sure that they are now on their way back here." Sango assured her. "Yeah, but what _is_ their relationship?" Kagome sighed. "Never mind. I'm so sorry for forcing you to listen to me." She said. "It's alright. What are friends for anyway?" Sango told her. "But what if they were indeed lovers and Sesshoumaru just wanted to hide it. And did you hear what she said earlier, "I don't smell him.", How did she know him? She hasn't really met him. So how would she know what he smelt like?" Kagome continued. "Please Kagome. You should rest. You're just stressing yourself out besides we won't know for sure what hap-" Sango was cut off when there was a small knock on the door. "You just sit here and please stop thinking for just a few moments… Who could it be?" She said as she walked to the door. "Oh dear, what happened to you. Your soaking wet!" she said as she let Hana in. Kagome immediately forgot everything that she was ranting a second ago as she saw her friend all drenched and said "I'll go get some dry clothes for you to change in and a towel and Sango can you please get her something hot to drink?" It might have been her maternal instincts that kicked in. The poor girl just stood there and waited for the two to come back. After she was dry, they let her sit on the couch. Her hair was still very wet though. She never bothered to dry it and the towel was just on top of her head. "It's a miracle that you knocked for the first time in months!" Sango joked just to break the silence. "I left me purse." She simply said while she placed the hot chocolate on the center table. Kagome and Sango were both curious about what happened, and were very worried. She looked so troubled, which they were never used to. Her eyes were very dull and she hasn't smiled since she came back. She is a bit more cheerful than Kagome, if that is still possible. And right now, Kagome would appreciate it very much to hear her curse. At least it was a sign that she was okay. But she just stayed quiet. So Kagome placed her hand on her shoulder and asked what was wrong. Instead of answering her, Hana launched herself at Kagome and cried.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$

A/N: Hello everybody! It's been awhile! I'm beyond sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I was busy. And beside that, my computer crashed. It took months since I got it back so I couldn't really work on it. PAPER is my enemy so there no chance that I would make a draft of it. Anyway please review! I beg you! I've missed the reviews you give me!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

If the review on the A SINGLE SPARK site still doesn't work, please e-mail me. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all you review! I really appreciate it! I tried my best to make the fic look less cramped…. Please bear with me. I'm just an amateur :D

Don't forget to review! It is greatly needed… hahahahahaha

Chapter 6:

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$

Now, the two felt completely helpless. She didn't stop crying. Kagome's shirt was already very wet from the torrent of tear she produced, her shoulders trembled violently but they didn't hear anything from her. In the short time they have been friends, Hana always found a way to cheer them up. And now that she's the one in need of cheering up, they couldn't do anything. So they just stayed with her the whole time until she fell asleep. Really, it was the only thing they could offer her at the time.

The two sleep deprived students woke up early that Sunday morn to check up on Hana only to find their dear friend missing. After they swiftly did their morning routine, they sped out to the direction where Hana's dorm room is located.

A girl with auburn hair slammed the door open. "Uh… What could you possibly want?" She spoke English in such a weird accent. No matter how many times they heard her talk, they never got used to it.

"I'm so sorry to… disturb you but my friend and I were wondering if by… any chance Hana is here right now?" Sango asked, pausing once in a while unsure if she spoke English correctly.

"I thought she was with you guys again. She rarely spends time in here." She rubbed her eyes to get rid of her sleepiness.

"Oh… she spent the night with us. But she was already missing when we woke up." Kagome interjected, "Thank you anyway." Not waiting for a reply, they both dashed towards the common room.

Sango and Kagome asked for the rest of the gang to help them in their search. They've searched for her all morning but she was nowhere to be found.

"Can't you smell her? At least we'll have some lead on her." Miroku walked to a frantic Sango. Even he, THE hentai, knew this was not the right time to play games with her. He can try to hold his instincts for a while.

"I told you I can't smell her. Besides, I even if I wanted to find her, she often covers her scent so…" Inuyasha smacked Miroku right at the back of his head. "I don't have a damn clue how she smells."

After a considerable amount of time of being ignored, Haru decide to make his presence known to the group and said. "I know. But too many scents cover these areas. So it is almost impossible to follow her now."

Miroku finally could not suppress his hentai nature. "Would you care to enlighten us as to why you know how she smells. Perhaps-" And Sango, efficiently cut him off by punching him right on his jaws. He is, indeed, a very battered hentai. Although he deserved it everything he gets…

Kagome suddenly had an idea. "Inuyasha would you like to take us to your brother's house…"

"What the hell! Are you trying to…? Sesshoumaru can wait a little more!" He implied, blushing at his own thoughts.

"No you idiot! He was the last one, beside Kagome and myself, who was with her. So if you just put all the pieces together, he should know more." Sango reprimanded him. And he just blushed. Looks like Miroku had finally rubbed on him.

When they reached the Taisho manor, it was already noon and Inuyasha's mother had been too busy preparing lunch to do anything more than welcoming them warmly. She always prepared lunch on Sundays, so Inutaisho was left to entertain the teenagers. When they mention to him about their lost friend, he immediately told them very helpful details. It seems that the man knows a lot about Hana. Besides, there was no reason for him to be ignorant of Hana's existence.

"Oh really? So you're looking for her? Well, you _do_ have a very serious problem in your hands. You can't find her if she doesn't want to be located." He chuckled as he spoke about Hana.

"What are you talking about old man? How the hell did you know her?" Inuyasha gruffly told his father. The group stared at him in disbelief and wondered how he could talk to his father like he was just talking to another kid he could easily bully.

The older inuyoukai ignored his son's rudeness and just informed the group. "She is Sesshoumaru's first degree cousin. She rarely visited so you never met her."

"So she's my blood too?" Everyone just sweat-dropped at how dense Inuyasha could be.

"Sesshoumaru's. Not yours. Her mother is Sesshoumaru's aunt." Inutaisho elaborated.

"And you never told me about that because?" Inuyasha crossly asked his father.

"You never asked." Inutaisho smiled. Amusement clearly reflected in his eyes.

"Mr. Taisho, what did you mean when you said if she doesn't want to be found?" Haru asked.

"Well, she lived with Sesshoumaru for about 2 and a half years. Then she disappeared when he tried to convince her to go back to her parents. We tried to find her but we never got clue to where she stayed." Inutaisho's tone was very serious.

Going to Hana's house was very, very, eventful. Sesshoumaru had been forced to accompany them, for no one knew where her house was. Inuyasha's father explained to them how to go there but it was no use. There were many twists and turns, so they would probably get lost. They just walked towards the Taisho's residence so they had no vehicle. Almost everyone in the group was a reckless driver. Lastly they were too many to fit in the biggest car they could find, but they managed.

When they were done stretching their legs, they finally realized at how huge the house was. Who would have thought that their friend was filthy rich. She even wanted to _work _with Kagome at their restaurant.

When they entered the house, the first scene they saw was their friend with a very bad hair day crouching low grasping something at her back.

"HANA!" Sango squealed.

The said girl was too busy to even notice them ."Uh…. I'm a bit busy… Mother is in the gardens…" she muttered as she continued what she had been doing since they arrived.

"Damn it! We came all the way here just to be ignored!" Inuyasha yelled at her. That seemed to make her jump.

"Uh… hi… Uh… what are doing here?" she stuttered. Then something black appeared behind her back.

"We were worried sick! You just vanished." Sango's worry was evident in her eyes.

Haru decided to ask a question that has bothered him for a while. "Where have you been?"

"Ne, ne, oneecha… who are they?" a young girl about five tugged at Hana's pants. All eyes went from her to the young girl. She looked like a miniature Hana except that the little girl had a huge set of teal eyes, and a dirty blond hair.

"Who is that little girl?" Kagome asked. She just loved little children.

"Why does that man smell like me and you?" the little girl added on top of Kagome's question.

"WAIT! You're all talking at the same time!" she effectively shut everyone up, except Sesshoumaru of course. He didn't say anything to begin with.

"I'll explain everything to you guys later. Not here." But it seems that one was not pleased with her answer and tugged at her jeans again.

"Oh, yeah… Guys, this is little Shizune, my younger sister."

She made a little snort and said. "I'm not that little."

For the first time since last night, Kagome and Sango saw their friend smile, although it was a strained one.

"I'm sorry. And that man over there. He smells kinda like you because he is your cousin." The girl smiled brightly and didn't seem to be bothered by Sesshoumaru's blank stare.

Right that moment, her mother came inside to see what was all the noise was about. "Oh dear, I did not know you were expecting visitors."

She just sighed. "Mother. These are my friends… and uh… Sesshoumaru."

"Oh hello! Nice to finally meet all of you… My daughter told me a lot about you!" her mother pointed out. Surprisingly getting all their corresponding names correct. "Sesshoumaru! You grew quite a lot since last I saw you! Oh, is that you Haru!" she added.

"Ok… Mom, I'll go with them for a while and fill them up with the details… okay?" she asked. Saving herself from further embarrassment.

It took them quite some time to leave. Shizune, Hana's younger sibling, didn't want her to let go of her hand. She said that if she will let go, her oneecha might disappear again. So they decided to take her with them. Since they had to go back to the Yoshihito's they decided to just go to the park near there. That way, they could just walk back and so the child will be distracted while they talk.

Shizune became fast friends with Haru, so when they arrived at the park, they decided to let him watch over the child. She had quickly forgot about her amusing theory about her sister disappearing.

They stayed in a secluded area of the park where there weren't many people so they could interrogate Hana to their heart's content. Only Sesshoumaru stayed a bit away from the group, leaning against the tree.

Hana didn't want to go in details, well, at least not right now. So she just gave them a little overview. "Uh… Where should I start?" she spoke to herself.

"Feh. At the beginning woman!" Inuyasha retorted. With that, he earned the heated glares of all three women. Which effectively shut up his big mouth.

"I ran away when I was fourteen because my father and I had an… argument. I young then and I couldn't fend for myself, so I stayed with my closest relative." She paused to make sure they understood everything.

"The Taishos tended to all my need. After more than two years, Sesshoumaru finally tried to convince me to go back. It did work, so I went back here, but I got cold feet at the last minute so I went into hiding again. I didn't tell Sesshoumaru or anyone else that I'm back here. So when I saw him in the library, I fled and tried to avoid him as much as possible. I was… ashamed." And she ended her explanation there.

Inuyasha spoke first. "Why haven't I seen you before?"

"You never went to Sesshoumaru's flat so you never seen me genius." Hana smirked.

"Why didn't you just go back to Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked as she rubbed her back in a soothing way.

"My father knows I stay with him… He might come and get me. And if I told them where I was, if father asked them, they might be put in an uneasy situation. I know they wouldn't leak any information to my father but if he asked them, they also couldn't lie to him right?" She said as she stared at her sister playing on the swing near enough to see Haru and her, and far enough not to be heard.

Miroku was the next to talk after that. "So… why were you ashamed?"

"I was a burden to him for more than two years and I didn't even tell him where I was for the past eight months. I assumed that he thought I was ungrateful." Her voice was low. Barely audible, but he heard it clearly.

Kagome was very sad that they haven't patched things up to prevent all of this. They had no contact, whatsoever for already three years! She would have died of loneliness.

But she was curious as to why she really ran away. She had a feeling that Hana left something important out. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out her thoughts. "Was it so important for you to resort to such drastic measures?" Then when Kagome realized what she said, she added, "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that… it's too persona-"

But she was cut off when Hana lifted her head up to stare at the sky and responded, " I didn't like his idea about what… uh… I should do when I am at the right age. You can change what you think about something but you can never change how you feel towards that something."

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke again. "Have you every been in love before?" Hana turned from the blue sky to Kagome.

Kagome was caught off guard by that question. Then she answered. "No… I… haven't been in love."

She quickly looked away from Hana who was smiling. 'It was just a small little, tiny, fib. Scratch that! I just have a little crush. It would soon go away, like my old crush on Inuyasha. I never told anyone about that though. But like I said, it vanished after a year. So I'm sure that I get over my infatuation with him... Sooner or later…' Kagome desperately tried to convince herself. Denial.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. So he left. Saying that he has to stay away from all that sappy drama. How insensitive. Typical.

Sango on the other hand understood Kagome's feelings more than she let on. She knew that her precious best friend started falling for her 'crush' a few years back. 'She's in the stage of denial. Ha! Never thought that would happen.' Sango mused.

Sesshoumaru heard everything they discussed. And what his cousin had told Kagome bothered him. "You can change what you think about something but you can never change how you feel towards that something." Her voice rang through his head and he scoffed at that absurd phrase. And he hated himself for being bothered by it.

Hana tired to smile at her circumstance but it wasn't the same happy smile. Her happiness didn't reach her eyes as they usually do in her eyes… If only she would tell even just Kagome and Sango what was actually going on with her life.

"So Hana, are you going back with us?" Sango asked. She hoped she would go with them and prayed that she had a car. At least they wouldn't be all cramped up in one car.

She was more than happy to go back to the dorm but she was also very reluctant about leaving her younger sister here. Shizune will have have a fit!

"I'm sure she'd want to drive in her car with you dear." Her mother interrupted.

Hana was so confused. "What car?" she said.

Kagome smiled. She had a good guess that her mother bought her a car.

Mrs. Yoshihito was a bit nervous. The group was aware of that.

"I bought a car for you this year…." Her voice was very small

Mrs. Yoshihito always bought a gift for Hana. She didn't want to be empty handed if her daughter came home for her birthday or Christmas. And her efforts were no put in vain. Hana did come home. Only a few years late but at least she came right?

Hana's mother led them to a garage, where a brand new silver Porsche sat. Hana still couldn't believe that her mother bought her a car! She was dumbfounded. But she was snapped out of her trance when her mom offered the keys to the car.

"I wished my mom would trust me enough to buy me a car!" Sango groaned as soon as they were out of the Yoshihito's lands. Kagome and Sango rode with Hana while the men went with Sesshoumaru.

"Sango, you have to be a reliable driver so that your mom would get you a car. And that will be the day…" Kagome teased.

"Look who's talking?" She retorted. That definitely made their friend laugh. Hana had been slightly back to normal since she set foot inside the car. And other girls were grateful that she was back to normal again but they were worried that they will have an untimely death with Hana as the driver.

After that, there was a comfortable silence between the three of them and after a while, Sango broke it.

"And I thought Sesshoumaru wouldn't want unnecessary attention drawn towards him. If it was true, they why on earth would he drive a Ferrari? That's a pretty expensive car and that would make people curious as to who is the rich dude driving it around" Sango suddenly said, totally off the topic.

Their driver laughed again. "You thought he couldn't be a tad bit more arrogant than he already is! That is a total understatement. His arrogance can reach higher than heaven if he wanted." Hana said in between her laughter.

Kagome and Sango gave a sigh of relief when they arrived at Tokyo University, all in one piece **and **unscathed. It was a very long and exhausting trip but Sango seemed determined to see every bit of the car. So she was the one who found the numerous gifts at the back. 'Her mother sure loves her.' She thought as she saw all of them labeled "From: Mom"

'So the problem must definitely be her father… But what exactly happened?' she was dragged out of her musings when Hana uttered "Woah" when she saw what Sango was staring at.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$

A/N: So… chapter 6 is done! Hana still has a secret, a very important secret… You have to stick around to find out what it is. And I hope I made sense when she said the line that bothered Sesshou. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews! Gimme more! Hahahaha.

If there are errors… Sorry! I was in a hurry… :D

I might have to change the rating to M for the next chapter due to uh…. **Language**…. Is that fine with you guys? I need your opinion… because I can always change the 7th chapter if you don't want to read something with bad language…

And I might not be able to update for a while. School is starting so I have to try harder. That means no more sleepless nights in front of the computer…

Keep checking my account profile because I'll make my announcements about the fanfics I make there :D

It won't have enough inspiration if you won't review. And no inspiration means later update! You don't want that, do you?

I need your opinion! Chapter sever is moving on _fast_. So you need to review fast or else…. Hahahaha

Yuki

I HAVE UPDATED. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AFTER THE BEEP.

**BEEP!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok…. Here's chapter 7! I wanna here your opinion… :D And thanks for all the reviews you gave me last time.

Chapter 7:

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$

Kagome and Sango, for the first time in a few months rushed with everything they used to do so leisurely for they were going to be _late_.

"Where was our demon alarm-clock?!" Sango cried while tying her hair in a high ponytail. It was unusually hot this Monday morning.

"She is always early." Kagome mumbled as she tried to eat her toast and comb her unruly hair at the same time.

------------------

"Hana! Are you inside?" Sango bellowed. The only reply they heard was an "hmmmm"

"It seems that our clock overslept…"

The moment they found their friend, they sweat-dropped.

"It looks like there was a fight in here." Was Sango's precarious statement.

"Nah. I think her roommate just tried to wake her up." Kagome giggled while pointing to the pillow on the i _other_ /i side of the room.

After a few more minutes of inspecting the damage, they finally went to the suspect's bed. Sango stood on the left side of the bed; Kagome, right.

Both of them shared and evil grin. "Pay back!" they murmured in unison. Oh, Hana is in for it now.

"1, 2, 3" They both chanted. "HANA!" They bellowed on the girl's i _sensitive_ /i ear.

------------------

Lunchtime was a blast! It was usually when the group talked about what came up and this was the most eventful one!

"Why are you so grumpy?!" Inuyasha sneered.

"Ha! As if you aren't! You make me look so happy today." Hana quipped. Sarcasm was very present in her voice.

The rest just laughed. "Seriously. Why _are_ you… uh… irritable today?" Kagome asked warily.

She gave the two girls a glare. "_Both_ my ears still hurt like hell; my teacher lectured me for being late, yapping about how I _used_ to be a great example for everyone. A weirdo kept touching my hair and to top it all off, a guy kept passing notes to someone sitting in front of me… I tried to ignore the ass; I didn't even touch the damn note he gave. But because I was sooo lucky, the teacher caught _him_ and gave _me_ a lecture!" she spat through gritted teeth.

The last one made the whole group roar in laughter as they entered the cafeteria.

"Are you done laughing?" she growled out as she sat down.

Everybody finally stopped and joined their friend.

"We're sorry. I'm sure things will-" but Miroku was stopped mid sentence when a guy went to their table.

"Excuse me. You seemed to be in our place." A senior student said with the rest of his friends behind him. Everybody just stared at him as if he was insane.

"The nerve of that ass!" Hana muttered. The senior just smirked. She didn't notice that he heard her just fine, and when Hana was about to tell the guy off, Kagome beat her to it.

"I'm sorry but we arrived here first and I don't see any of your stuff here to signify that this particular table was already occupied." Kagome managed to suppress her anger. What a miracle.

Another guy spoke this time. He was a junior "Stupid. We always eat here. On this spot wench."

That was the last straw. "Who are you calling wench? And stupid? Is that all you can think of? I've heard better from a fifth grader." Kagome glared at him.

"Why you-" but he was cut off when Haru spoke. "Just leave us alone. They are other empty tables that you could occupy."

"What if we don't want to?" the senior student said.

"Well, you could just eat your lunch in the bathroom if you want." Inuyasha growled.

"That is definitely out of the question. What if you and your group just eat there instead?" another guy replied

Inuyasha now stood up with Hana following his lead. Both of them ready to beat the crap out of those, as Inuyasha would kindly put it, bastards.

Miroku, being the more mature one spoke. "We'll just leave then."

"What?" Sango shrieked while the others just stared at him incredulously.

"We'll be expelled if we fight." Miroku said calmly and he stood up carrying Kagome's bag full of food.

"Oi! Are you kidding me?" Inuyasha said. By now the whole student body was watching the scene with curiosity. No one ever stood up to _them_, even though they were humans.

When Inuyasha didn't get a response. He said to the irksome group. "This ain't over assholes!" And with Inuyasha's last statement, the students were already staring with such open interest.

They were about to go out of the cafeteria without resorting to more crude words but sadly, the senior student who was most likely the "leader" grabbed Hana.

"You seemed to be a feisty little demon." The leader said as he grabbed Hana's chin, forcing her to look at him.

"What the hell do you want?!" Inuyasha scowled. He seemed really ready to get expelled.

"Get your hands off of her!" Haru growled. He was swiftly loosing his temper, and that was not an often occurrence.

The senior just ignored them. "So _you're_ Hana..."

"Don't talk to her with such familiarity!" Sango replied with her clenched fist up in the air.

The gang was ready to take them on. But they saw that their friend could handle him. They could feel her aura flare which Kagome's miko powers reacted to.

"Idiot! Let me go dammit!" she snarled. Her claws seemed to glow red.

The people around them gasped besides the Inu-tachi. It was, after all, the first time they seen her react like… like a demon. She was always calm and quiet. Most of all, not only did she have the guts to say that in front of _him _but also _she_ cursed! Hana Yoshihito cursed! They have never heard her say anything more than what is necessary.

When she finally got loose of his hold she walked to her friends. But he was a very stubborn mule and grabbed her _again_.

She pulled his offending hand away with such force that she gave him a scratch and some burns due to her red poison.

When she heard footsteps coming near, she turned around to see him following. A growl escaped her lips and she told him "Damn you! Back off git! "

------------------

The group was silent for a few seconds. But Miroku broke the awkward silence with his laughter. "You should have seen the face of everyone! They stopped everything they were doing when they heard you curse… You have left them in the dark for a while now."

The rest joined too. It did look hilarious. Their forks in mid air, mouths wide open and eyes as huge as plates.

"I couldn't resist. He was such a fuc-" she stopped and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Sango laughed even more. "Did you know that he was one of the school's most sought out guy… well next to Sesshoumaru and Haru that is..." smiling slyly at Kagome and Hana.

Kagome didn't comment on that and she just kept silent, trying to ignore Sango while Hana remained oblivious to what Sango meant.

"Ha! They should call him the school's assh-" she sighed.

"That guy is making me curse a lot… Hey! I know where we can eat lunch from now on." Her mood shifted quickly. From angry to excited. Hana dragged Kagome and Sango towards an area.

She had been sniffing the air every now and then… as if she was looking for someone. "Aha! Over there!" she said softly. The men just followed. "She has such weird mood swings." Inuyasha grumbled as he stared at her. He felt like she was really his cousin. 'Shit! I'm getting soft!' the hanyou thought, never noticing the familiar scent in the air.

"Hey, where are you taking us?" Kagome whined, "I'm starving…"

"We're here!" she announced.

"Hey, I never notice this area before." Sango trailed off as she admired the place. It seemed to be a very peaceful location.

'Maybe we should just come here every lunchtime.' Sango thought wistfully.

"This place looks awfully familiar." Kagome mumbled to herself.

"What are you doing here ningen?" Sesshoumaru remained seated against the tree.

"Hello dear cousin!" she said as he snorted.

"The gang and I just wanted to eat somewhere else _youkai_." Kagome said. Her cynical side seemed to be working finely in front of him. 'It must have been because of the earlier encounter with the arrogant dolts.' She thought.

You could actually see sparks flying. Not the nice kind of sparks. So Hana did something to stop them from murdering each other…

The whole group froze. Including Sesshoumaru. Hana didn't just sign her death, but she was actually choosing where her funeral would be held.

"Taisho-san…" Haru cautiously started.

"Be a good sport and give her a break will ya?" Hana said, _still_ tugging on his immaculate hair.

And he did! Sesshoumaru complied!

Kagome harrumphed except Sesshoumaru had a very precise idea of what she just grumbled.

"I am not what you accuse." He all but growled.

"Ha! Riiiight!" she retorted childishly.

"This Sesshoumaru does not lie." He heatedly replied.

"Well this Kagome does not lie either." She quipped.

By now, they were the only ones standing. Sango decided to share the food, Kagome bought, to everyone. And when the group finished eating their lunch, the two were not even near finishing their "conversation"

RING RING RING

That signaled the end of their lunch break. "Come on love birds. We don't have all day." Inuyasha grunted. No one could ever imagine what great pleasure irritating his_ half _brother brought to him.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru never stopped glaring at each other. But the rest of the gang's conversation did the trick.

"Sure. Sango and I will help you decorate the gym for the up coming ball." Hana said.

"Huh." Kagome said as she quickly followed her friends, totally forgetting about Sesshoumaru, and her unattended hunger.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I had prior appointments together with Kagome." Sango said, trying to look really sad.

"Uh… huh?" Kagome blurted out.

"We have to go to your mom's place right?" Sango was on the verge of elbowing her.

"I don't-" but Kagome was completely cut off when Sango grabbed her hand and shouted over her shoulder "I'm sorry but Kagome and I are going to be late!"

'They are definitely up to something. Scrap that. She is definitely up to something.' Hana thought.

------------------

"What was that about?" Kagome asked in between pants.

Sango took her seat and answered "Think about it Kagome! If they will be too caught up with their tasks, they will surely forget about dates."

"So? We don't need a date for this dance…" she asked, obviously not following her best friend's train of thoughts.

"Since they will be spending half the day decorating and all, they might as well come to the dance i _together_ /i ." Sango emphasized the last words with such force.

"Oh… She will not like it when she finds out that you are setting her up and with Haru of all people!" Kagome argued.

Sango just had this wistful look on her face as she retorted. "They like each other… But Hana obviously doesn't even know it while Haru is just too… hesitant to approach her. The way the two banter… Its so clear that they have the hots for each other "

"Well, that's just like your predicament with Miroku! Exactly the same." She teased. Oh but Kagome was not disappointed when she saw hat very bright blush on the older girl's cheeks.

"And you can't lie to me… besides, your blush tells it all!" Kagome smirked when the said blush got impossible redder.

"Y-Your digressing Kagome!"

"Who says I can't"

------------------

Time flew by so quickly and it was now a few more hours until the party begins.

"_Michi-kun_!" Hana usually used that nickname if she wanted something from him.

"Gomen! Oka-san called to... uh… talk to me 'bout something. Since we're off all day, maybe I can come at uh… before the ball... help a bit and uh… I'll make it up to you! I promise." she distractedly ranted on while hurriedly keeping her belongings.

"Hey! Why don't I just accompany you to the ball?" Haru just stared at her in disbelief. 'Did she even realize what she was yapping?'

"Oi! I got to go now." She walked towards the door, still digging through her bag. "Where is my bloody phone?" she grumbled.

When he recovered from his 'shock', he ran up to her. "Well, aren't you lucky to go to the ball with such a dashing gentleman like myself," he smirked, "many would do anything to be you right now…"

Hana froze. She can clearly see the mischievous glint in his eyes. 'I have a nice retort for that!'she thought.

"You? Gentleman? That can't be in one sentence. It's grammatically wrong." She quipped.

"Will I pick you up miss or shall we meet here instead?" he feigned.

"Here." She replied aloofly.

He quickly replied before she could change her mind about the arrangements. "Six o'clock then."

"Whatever."

------------------

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"I'm coming!" she shouted.

"Since when have you knocked? And I thought you'd get lost going to our shrine." Kagome grumbled as she made her way back to the living room. She never noticed the demon – male demon – standing on the doorway.

When she felt eyes boring on her back, she glanced over her shoulders only to gawk at the creature before her.

'I thought Hana was going to pick me up…' she thought.

"Hana was unable to fetch you due to some personal matters so I come to fulfill her task."

hr 

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$

A/N: I'm back! Let me know what you think of this chapter! And if there are any errors, sorry! I was kinda in a hurry to post this :D Thank you for the reviews and keep sending me more of them…

I won't update if you guys won't give the sufficient amount of reviews… pouts


End file.
